


No One But Me

by TheFAYZ



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Zayn, I Don't Even Know, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn like just...straight up, There is a little plot I guess..., Top Liam, Where this came from
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFAYZ/pseuds/TheFAYZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne is a billionaire. He owns half of the largest computer company in the world. Not yet having a mate, Harry decides to help him find one. Liam doesn't expect it to go anywhere...until he see's a sweet little omega sketching in the sunlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Don't touch him"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so...I won't lie. I was writing Sin right, and about halfway through I just got this...itch. I had this itch to write bottom Zayn and Top Liam and just....I couldn't concentrate on Sin. So I wrote out the itch and it turned into this! I won't lie, its kind of cute I guess but it's pretty much just porn. It's Alpha/Omega/Beta mechanics again but if that bothers you then don't read this, trust me it won't hurt my feelings this was just sexualness I needed to get out of my system and decided to share with all of you :P  
> Oh and the pictures are how i imagine the two of them looking in this :P  
> Anyway, please enjoy!

****

 

**Liam**

“Look, you’re 23, pretty much a billionaire, and you’ve never even sat down and _considered_ getting an omega.” Louis said, swiping at his hair and huffing, his foot tapping loudly against the stone floor. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and glared past him.

“Oy, Harry, can you go like, I don’t know, take Louis somewhere and go ride his ass so he will stop bloody riding mine?”

“Louis, please leave Liam alone about it eh?” Harry said, smiling sweetly at his omega from the couch.

“But Harry, he _needs_ an omega. I keep trying to tell you…”

“Lou, why don’t you head to the vending machine and get us some snacks huh? You know what I like.” Louis stomped over to him and frowned.

“What am I, your slave?” He just smiled at that and playfully smacked his butt.

“Course not, I just want you to leave and cool down a bit.” He said, handing him a few bucks. Louis just huffed, opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but then apparently thought better of it and opened the doors to my office, where immediately I was met with the noise of phones ringing and others in my company bustling around doing various odd things. He closed the door behind him and the noise became insignificant once again.

“Only you could control that tiny little lunatic.” I said, looking back down at my papers on the desk.

“He does have a point though, I’m co-owner of this company Liam and I still take time out for Louis. I know for a fact you aren’t _that_ busy Liam, why don’t you get an omega already?”

“Because Harry, I don’t really want one.” The truth was, even though I was an Alpha, I found I didn’t get attracted to omegas often. Maybe it’s because I keep myself so busy with work (owning half of one of the biggest computer companies in the world can tend to force us to work insane hours), or maybe I just hadn’t found the _right_ omega yet, the omega I was supposed to have ‘the moment’ with.

“But Liam, omegas are just so…wonderful. Sex whenever you want it, super caring and sweet and cute and just…”

“I know Harry; you’ve given me the speech before.” He smiled suddenly and stood up.

“Here’s something I haven’t given you before.” He strolled forward and handed me a small card.

“What is this?” I asked, frowning. The card was blank; except for the words Happy Birthday written in bold red letters over the plain white card, on the back was an address but no indication to where the address would lead me.

“Happy birthday!” He said, grinning. I frowned.

“My birthday isn’t until next week, and if your birthday present is seriously this card then thank you for making me realize I need a better best friend.” He laughed.

“Actually this is just me fucking with you, like friends do. We have to go there later today so you can pick out who you want…” I raised an eyebrow.

“What is it?” He just grinned.

“An Omega Adoption center.” I glared at him.

“You want me to adopt an Omega? Harry if I want an Omega then I’ll go out and find one on my own, I’m not gonna pick up some damaged goods…” He suddenly growled angrily, the alpha in me reacted and I tried my best not to growl back in response.

“I’ll have you know that that same center is where I met Louis, and I’ve never been happier!” I nodded, feeling embarrassed.

“Yeah, I knew that. Sorry Haz…”

“Wanna make it up to me? Come with me, I know all you have to do today is read a few papers and you can do that whenever. So come on, I promise if it doesn’t work out, I’ll take full responsibility, and I’ll buy you a puppy.”

“Fine, but I’m not promising anything, and make it two puppies.” I said. He grinned.

“And hey, maybe you’ll have ‘the moment’ eh?” ‘The moment’ was something that could happen at any time, to any omega and alpha anywhere. It’s called so, because there is just this…moment, this moment when an alpha and an omega see each other and just…sparks, fireworks. It’s been said it’s a hormonal thing, a natural instinct that’s there to tell you that, yes; this omega is the perfect mate for me, the perfect mate to give me children, is perfect for me in every single way. And of course I’m perfect for him as well, I’ll jump over the moon and kill a dragon if it meant keeping him safe. Could happen whenever, wherever, and it doesn’t matter how old or how young, it’s just something that happens.

“I’ll go grab Louis, see you in the car in 10.” Before I could respond he left the room and I was left with this annoyed feeling I feel way too much when it comes to those two.

But I suppose, he did have a point. It would be nice to have someone around, home gets lonely and having a warm little constant next to me would be nice. And fuck knows it’ll be nice to have someone to go through my ruts with, and his heats. I took a deep breath and grabbed my coat and strolled out of the office.

“I’m going to be out for the rest of the day Sophia.” I said, addressing my cute little beta secretary.

“Of course, have a nice day Liam! And good luck!” She said, giving me a thumb up. I shook my head, bloody Harry telling everyone…

**Zayn**

“Give it back Andy.” I said, my voice breaking a little at the end. Andy just scoffed at that, the big bully. He held the sketchbook over his head; unfortunately he was tall for an omega, taller than I was anyway.

“Or what you little freak? Who’s gonna want to adopt a little piece of shit like you anyway? Fucking freak.” He laughed, laughing harder as I tried (and failed) yet again to get the sketchbook back.

“What are you always hiding in here anyway huh? Bet you can’t draw for shit...” He undid the small little lock on the side; I felt the blood rush through me as an unspeakable rage filled me from bottom to top. I screamed as I charged and rammed into him, my sketchbook flying off as the two of us traded blows.

**Liam**

“Nice place.” I commented, staring up at the gigantic mansion.

“Yeah, Gemma loves working here; she’s the one who told me all about this little shit.” Harry said, hugging Louis tighter against him. Louis just scoffed at that.

“I am not a little shit you big curly haired…” Harry just looked down at him and Louis just sighed and hugged him.

“I can’t say mean things to you.” He mumbled. I made a retching noise as I walked past them into the building. Omega adoption centers had a simple goal, a safe shelter for homeless omegas or omegas who have escaped from a bad relationship or an unloving home. Omega’s are taken in and fed, given shelter, and live here till they get jobs and can take care of themselves, or are taken in by an Alpha.

“Mr. Payne! It’s such an honor to meet you!” A young skinny girl with long brown hair said as I walked into the building. She was wearing smart cotton pants and a button up shirt that looked like it belonged to a man, but fit her rather perfectly.

“I’m Eleanor, I run this center.” She said, walking up and holding out her hand. I smiled weakly and nodded at her.

“Please, call me Liam.” I said. She smiled at that.

“Of course…and Harry!” She said, looking happily past me.

“Hey El.” Harry chuckled behind me. Suddenly a little ball of energy was rushing past me and hugging Eleanor.

“Hey Lou, how are you darling? It’s been much too long.” She grinned.

“Oh you know, busy keeping Harry in line, it’s a full time job let me tell you…” He started.

“Oy, right here you little brat.” He chuckled, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“See how he abuses me!?” Louis said, suddenly starting to fake cry. I shook my head.

“So anyway…” I interrupted. Eleanor stopped giggling to herself and smiled at me.

“Right, anyway how about you meet everyone huh?” She started walking and I kept pace next to her.

“So…how does this all work exactly?” I asked, unable to hide how nervous I was. She smiled at me and patted my shoulder.

“Pretty simple to be honest. All the boys are informed when someone is coming and we have them all hang out in the recreation room, you just go in and talk, look around, and if you and one of the boys clicks then…well we will get to that if it happens eh? Oh and I should tell you that one of our boys, Freddy, isn’t here. He’s unfortunately in the middle of a heat right now.” We walked around a corner and into a large open room. Windows with little alcoves to sit on were on either side of the wall. Various young and innocent looking omegas were scattered around the room, some playing cards, some watching TV, a couple playing a video game, a couple reading, but quite a few stopped what they were doing when I walked into the room.

“Hi Payno.” A young woman chuckled, coming up and pulling me into a hug.

“Hey Gemma, how’s Niall?”

“Oh you know him, bloody insatiable that one.” She giggled, smiling sweetly at me.

“How’s Andy, Gemma?” Eleanor asked, frowning suddenly.

“Oh he’ll be alright; I think his pride is more wounded than his body.” She smiled.

“Oh, did Andy get a good ass kicking? He bloody hell deserves one the ass.” Louis smirked next to me. Gemma shook her head.

“Louis…”

“Yeah yeah, ‘violence isn’t the answer’ and all that.” He said, waving her off. He looked past her and grinned.

“Charlie!” he rushed past us and another boy ran over excitedly and pulled him into a hug.

“Andy?” I asked curiously.

“He recently got into a fight with another one of the boys; it happened about an hour before you got here.” Eleanor answered.

“Who did it? Did he pick on that poor mousey kid Dexter? The little bully…” Harry grumbled.

“No actually, a new member of our flock, Zayn, he’s sitting over there by the windowsill.” She said, pointing. I followed her gaze, my throat tightened, my eyes focused in, words became a dull noise in the background because suddenly all I could hear was my heartbeat as I stared at the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Raven hair and soft copper skin, the only mar on his perfect face a small little cut on his lip, his perfect soft pink lips. His small frame was currently wrapped in a warm looking black cardigan, tight jeans and black socks completed his outfit.

“Liam?” Harry asked, his voice seeming far away as my legs started working for me, pushing me forward. This boy hurt another boy? I couldn’t believe it, he looked so innocent, so beautiful, he couldn’t hurt a fly. He was sitting in one of the small alcoves, staring intently down at a large black leather covered sketchbook, tapping a pencil against it as he bit his lip softly. I sat down on the other end of the alcove, he didn’t look up when I did, he just started to draw again. I just kind of gawked at him for a minute before his soft, sweet, voice broke the silence.

“Can I help you?” He asked, not looking up at me. It took me a few seconds before I could respond, the alpha in me was going a bit crazy, and every instinct inside me was screaming one thing…

Him, he’s the one

“You can actually.” I said, the alpha in me influencing my words.

“Oh? And how’s that?”

“You can come home with me.” I said, every pore in my body meant it too.

“Wow, bold one aren’t you? Don’t even know my name…”

“Zayn right? It’s Zayn, love how that sounds on my tongue to be honest.” I said, reaching out and touching his knee. He looked up at the hand on his knee, an annoyed look on his face.

“Who the hell do you…” He looked up finally, and the words died in his throat, his eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. He started breathing heavily, his hands shook a little. Oh good, I wasn’t crazy, I wasn’t the only one who had ‘the moment’.

“Call me Liam, Liam Payne.” I said, staring into his eyes, his very pretty eyes. His eyes fluttered a bit.

“Leeyum. N-nice to meet you.” I smiled at how he said my name, it was so damn cute.

“M-Malik, Zayn Malik.” He whispered. I nodded at that.

“Zayn, you been marked by anyone else?” He shook his head, I leaned in and sniffed and he whimpered a bit, a worried look on his face.

“No one else, you smell wonderful.” I said quietly. He blushed at that, the worry disappeared.

“When is your next heat love?” I asked, the alpha in me needed to know.

“F-four days from now, Friday.”

“Well from now on I’m going to be taking care of you during your heats, are you ok with this?” He didn’t respond, he was blushing so badly and holy shit I wanted to kiss him.

“O-ok.”

“Ok what?”

“Ok Alpha, s-sir.” He whimpered. I smiled.

“Good love, such a sweet proper omega.” He smiled, looking very pleased by my praise. I looked over, I noticed Eleanor, Gemma, and Harry all talking, occasionally looking at us with curious eyes. A few omegas were looking as well, but they didn’t matter, all that mattered was the boy sitting next to me.

“Before I go tell Eleanor, I want to make sure we are clear. You are coming home with me; I want you to be my omega, my sweet little Zayn…” I rubbed his knee, he didn’t answer right away, but after a minute of silence he finally did.

“Y-you don’t even know me though, what if I’m not…”

“That’s the fun part; you and I are going to be spending the next few days learning all about each other. Just you and me, I’m going to take good care of you Zayn I promise, I just need you to agree and then we can get started.” I squeezed his knee, he took a deep breath before nodding, still looking so scared but so excited at the same time.

“Gonna take care of you, I promise love.” I said, giving his knee one last squeeze before standing. He whimpered, his hand suddenly shot out and grabbed my coat. I smiled down at him and grabbed his hand.

“Just gonna be right over there and then I’ll be right back love, trust me.” He was shaking like a leaf but he nodded and mumbled an apology before letting go.

“Don’t apologize, you just wanted to stay by your alpha, you are such a good boy Zayn…” He smiled at my words as I quickly walked over to the others.

“Liam mate you alright? You got all quiet and…”

“Him, I’m taking him home with me.” I said, interrupting Harry.

“W-what? Liam you don’t even know him, it’s been like, 5 minutes.” Harry said, frowning at that.

“Had ‘the moment’ did you?” Eleanor said, smiling. I nodded and Harry’s jaw dropped, Gemma looked shocked too.

“I knew it, I’ve seen that look a few times, it’s unmistakable.” Eleanor finished.

“R-really!? Oh Liam.” Gemma said, hugging me.

“Oy!” A voice suddenly growled. Gemma let me go as a warm body suddenly invaded my space and hugged me. I smiled down at Zayn, who was now hugging me and glaring at Gemma and the rest of them.

“Don’t touch him.” He said, glaring at her. Gemma looked surprised, Harry mirrored her, Eleanor mirrored him, and I just smiled. He was such a good boy, already being so protective of his Alpha, it wasn’t necessary, but he was a good boy none the less.

“Zayn love, don’t worry she’s just a family friend.” I said, loving how he felt against my body, his raven head resting against my chest, reaching just below my nipples.

“Only I touch you.” He mumbled angrily. I grinned down at him, loving how feisty he was just because someone else touched me.

“I think I decide who can and can’t touch me Zayn.” I said, putting just enough authority in my voice to make it clear that I was the one who decided these things.

“Ok.” He mumbled, burying his face in my chest, making me smile more.

“So how does this work? Give me something to sign, or something.” I said. Eleanor smiled weakly.

“It’s actually pretty simple, as long as you both agree that you want to go home with each other…”

“We do.” We said in unison.

“…then all Zayn needs to do is go pack up his things, Liam you just sign a contract agreeing to take him under your wing, and that’s that.”

“Go pack love; I’ll come help you in a bit.” I mumbled, running a hand through his beautiful hair. He looked up, nodded, and immediately ran off and out of the room.

“Where do I sign?” I asked, kind of loving the dumbfounded looks on all of their faces.

**1 hour later**

“Ever been in a limo love?” I asked, rubbing his knee with my thumb. He shook his head, looking all around with this sort of beautiful curiosity that made my head spin a little. This wasn’t at all how I expected my day to go when I woke up this morning. Finding myself a mate had been the last thing on my mind, and now here I was with one and he was all I could bloody think about.

“Come here love.” I said, holding out my hand. He looked at me with curious eyes and I smiled sweetly at him.

“You don’t have my scent on you yet love, I need to fix that.” He blushed crimson and nodded. He scooted across the limo so he was sitting next to me but that just wouldn’t do. I pulled him into my lap, he fit perfectly in-between my legs.

“Need to see your…” He cocked his head, exposing his neck and I chuckled, rubbing circles on his wrist.

“Such a good boy, so good for me Zayn.” I mumbled into his exposed neck, licking and nipping at the skin.

“T-thank you sir.” He said, looking _very_ pleased at my words.

“You only call me sir in the bedroom.” I chuckled, placing kisses all over his neck. I looked up to see him staring, a deep blush on his cheeks.

“Y-yes s…er, Liam.” He said. I smiled.

“Can’t wait to learn everything about you love. I want to listen to you talk, just talk and talk. Wanna know everything.” I said. He blushed and nodded.

“I wanna know you too Leeyum.” I smiled again, loved when he said my name like that.

“You will love, I promise…”

“You smell nice.” He said, cuddling against my chest. I laughed softly, burying my face in his hair.

“You smell nice as well Zayn, you smell…” I gave him a curious look, he was blushing deeply.

“You wet love?” I asked. He looked embarrassed and I just smiled, he couldn’t hide it.

“Don’t be embarrassed love, you just haven’t been taken care of like this by an alpha have you?” He shook his head and I kissed his cheek.

“Well get used to it.” I said, making him smile.

“T-thank you.” He said, I nodded and rubbed his neck, he was practically purring as he buried his face in my neck.

“Can’t wait to mark you love, make you mine Friday.” I said, thoughts of knotting him, biting his neck and making him officially mine filling my head.

“M-maybe sooner.” He suddenly said. I gave him a curious look.

“Oh?”

“Feel hot, kind of like I do before…” He didn’t finish, instead he whined a bit and grinded back into me, making me groan a bit as I started to get hard.

“I start your heat early? Good, hate waiting for the inevitable.” I said, reaching around and touching his groin, he was as hard as can be.

“Li…” he whined, bucking up into my hand. I looked out the window, almost there.

“Zayn love, we are almost there yeah? Can you hold it together till we get home?” I asked. He nodded shyly, squirming in my lap and that wasn’t really helping with the growing erection currently pressing tightly against his bottom. The car stopped, I let him go and helped him grab his things. I thanked the driver as Zayn squirmed behind me. I helped him inside and soon we were in the elevator heading for the top floor, where my very large apartment was located. He suddenly let out a loud whine as the elevator went up, luckily we were alone.

“What’s wrong love?” I asked, frowning and pulling him against me.

“…it hurts.” He whimpered.

“What hurts love?” I asked. He suddenly grabbed my hand and shoved it down the back of his pants, I ran my hands over his smooth cheeks and found what he wanted, he was absolutely soaked with slick. I rubbed his twitching hole and he whined so fucking loudly I was almost afraid everyone in the building would be able to hear. I let a finger dip inside, unable to help myself to his twitching tight heat. He gasped and rutted against my leg, letting out a loud yelp of pleasure. His hips stuttered and I felt his hardness twitching against my leg.

“Did…did you just cum love?” I said, my mind going cloudy as his scent filled the elevator and fucking christ why did I have to live at the top and why was this elevator so slow? He nodded, tears flecked his cheeks and I groaned, rutting my hard on against him.

“Gonna knot you love, gonna make you feel so fucking good.” I growled, my alpha taking over.

“Tell me you want my knot love, tell me you can take it.”

“I want it, I need it in me so bad, I can take it all sir.” He whined, I nodded.

“Good. Such a good boy Zayn, been so good since I met you, gonna reward you when we get there.” I said, pulling my hand out of his pants and sucking on the sweetness coating my fingers. The door opened and I hurried him out, leading him down the (luckily) empty hallway. I pushed my key in and practically kicked the damn door open. I hurried him inside and locked the door behind me. I made him leave his stuff and picked him up bridal style and carried him directly the bedroom. I left him on the bed and quickly took off my coat and undid my tie.

“L-let me sir, please.” He whimpered. He looked like he could barely stand but soon he was, undoing the buttons on my shirt, exposing my fuzzy hard body to him.

“Y-you’re so muscular sir, I love it, you’re so strong sir.” He said, running hands over my hard abdomen and the alpha in me growled in approval.

“Thank you love.” I unbuttoned his cardigan and tossed it on the chair across the room. The room was fairly small but I didn’t mind, it didn’t need to be big.  The bed was in the middle of the room, a large window covered the wall to our left, while 2 doors on the right led to my bathroom and my walk in closet. A single dresser with a large TV hanging over it covered the wall across from the bed.

“You ever been knotted love?” I asked, taking off his shirt and running hands over hard nipples and smooth skin. He shook his head in a no and my Alpha roared in approval, good.

“Good, I’m the only one who will ever get to do that.” I said, my alpha taking over and undoing his jeans. I pulled his soaked underwear off as well (the smell of his cum and slick driving me absolutely mad), and grabbed a towel and started to clean off the cum on his skin while I admired his hard 5 inch cock with precum smeared all over the head. He suddenly started rubbing my groin, I growled in approval as he undid the buttons of my pants and pulled on the zipper. I snatched his hand and pulled the clothes off myself. He gasped, staring at the 9 inches in front of him.

“It’s so big, and thick.” He said, squirming.

“I n-need it in me.” He whined, looking up at me and fuck I could barely think straight. I growled and picked him up, he wrapped his legs around my waist and I kissed him, hard. He kissed back and I could tell just from the kisses he had pretty much no experience with kissing, but I truly didn’t care because he tasted so fucking good. I let my hand travel down his back, I quickly shoved two fingers inside and he cried out. My phone started ringing but I ignored it, the only thing I wanted to listen to was Zayn’s cries of pleasure.

“So slick love fuck, bet you could take me all right now, so fucking tight for me baby.” I said, biting his neck roughly but not quite breaking the skin.

“Leeyum I need more, please I need more pleeeease!” He whined, fucking down on my fingers and christ he was so fucking beautiful.

“You want my cock love? You want my fucking cock in you?” I growled, shoving another finger in and trying to stretch him as quickly but gently as I could. I felt his slick dribbling down, covering my cock and my already somewhat swelled knot.

“YES, PLEASE!!” He practically screamed. I let my fingers out and I pressed them to his lips.

“Taste yourself baby, that’s what I’m doing to you.” I said. He sucked greedily and as soon as he was done, I lowered him and pushed my cock inside, going about halfway. He really did scream this time, he was sweating and trying to push himself farther down, wanting more of me inside him. I sat down on the edge of the bed and forced him down all the way, stopping at my knot. He cried out, his cock spasmed as he started cumming against my stomach and I hissed as he tightened around me. He was so slick, so fucking hot around my cock, so fucking tight and it took all I had not to cum, I had never felt so good in my life.

“You feel so good baby, so good for me Zayn.” I groaned, bucking up into him. He grinded down to meet me and soon I was fucking up into him with such speed and ferocity I was almost afraid I would hurt him (but the way he kept begging me to go faster quickly put those fears to rest).

“Knot, knot, knot.” He started whining. I groaned as my knot started to swell, his slick covering my pelvis and making me hornier than I had ever been.

“Soon baby, soon, I just need you to cum for me again baby can you do that?” I groaned, fucking into him harder than before.

“Y-yeah, yeah, please kiss me.” He whimpered. I kissed him quickly, my tongue diving in and exploring his mouth as he started jerking his cock.

“Gunna cum.” He said after a minute. I nodded.

“Good baby, give me your cum and I’ll give you mine.” He gave me a chocked off gasp and suddenly he was cumming yet again, I groaned as he tightened around me just right.

“Take my knot baby.” I gasped, unable to hold it in any longer. I pushed my knot inside with one final thrust and his body immediately clamped down around it, he cried out and collapsed against me, exposing his neck. I pressed my mouth against his ear and said with a deep growl.

“You’re mine now.” I licked a spot on his neck before quickly clamping down with my teeth and piercing the skin. He gasped and his body convulsed around my swollen knot, the cum suddenly starting to pour out of me.

“Yes baby, so good for me baby.” I said, licking and nuzzling his wound until it stopped bleeding. We sat there quietly while I kissed him all over as we waited for my knot to swell back down so I could pull out.

“Taking me so well baby.” I said, kissing right behind his ear. He looked into my eyes, looking so tired but so happy.

“Thank you sir, I love taking your big knot sir.”

“Good.” I said, my alpha growling in approval inside me.

“Thank you for marking me sir, I want everyone to know I’m yours.” He said. I nodded in approval and licked his nose before kissing him. After a few minutes my cock was done and I gently pulled out of him.

“Time to sleep, you’ll be needing me in a few hours.” I said, laying him in bed under the covers (after cleaning us up). I left him and he whined and I just smiled.

“Grabbing my phone love, just seeing who called me.” I grabbed it and quickly walked back to the bed, pulling him against me under the covers and kissing him on the lips. I quickly flicked my phone to life as my little omega curled against my side.

“It’s Harry.” I mumbled.

“W-who?” He said, looking confused.

“Business partner, you met him earlier. Curly hair?”

“Oh, ok.” He mumbled, yawning. His eyes were drooping but he had a dreamy smile on his face as he rubbed his new mark.

“Sleep, you’re going to wake up later and I’m going to have to give you my knot again love, need your energy.”

“Yes Liam.” He said, smiling at me and god he was fucking beautiful. I smiled at him and thumbed his cheek.

“So beautiful.” I mumbled. I leaned down and pressed our foreheads together.

“Can I…” he started.

“You never have to ask.” I said instantly. He grinned and leaned up to kiss me.


	2. “Come here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so...I kept writing this. Yup. Enjoy!

 

**Chapter 2: "Come Here"**

**Liam**

“Where the hell have you been man? You aren’t answering your phone.” Harry said, sounding annoyed.

“I’ve been busy.” I said, having to readjust the phone so I could start scrambling the eggs.

“Busy with what?”

“Zayn.” I said, smiling just saying his name.

“He doing alright?”

“He’s doing fine, better than to be honest. He’s amazing, he is so…”

“Ok ok, I get it you’re in love.” He was silent for a second before laughing a bit into the phone.

“I’m glad things are working out though Liam. I’ll admit you picked that kid up so quick I was a little concerned, but by the time you two were leaving you were practically carrying him everywhere and he seemed ok with letting you. It was cute, you two are cute together, and I could tell he really liked you just as much as you liked him.”

“I do. I do like him, I didn’t expect it but I’m mad over him yeah?” He hummed in understanding and we were quiet for a few seconds before I decided to tell him about…

“He went into his heat yesterday.” I said. He didn’t respond right away.

“Haz?”

“Did you mark him?”

“Yup.” I said. He just laughed.

“Christ man, I know he went into heat but it’s been a day…”

“Liam…” a voice whimpered behind me. I turned; Zayn was standing in the kitchen with me, wearing one of my button up shirts that was way too big on him and nothing else. He looked fucking beautiful though, his hair a bit of a mess and he was trying to rub sleep from his eyes.

“I’ll call you later Harry, Zayn’s up.”

“Alright fine but you two were gone so quick yesterday that Lou and I didn’t really get a chance to meet him, can we come over for dinner or something tomorrow?”

“How about yours, my place is…it’s gonna be a bit stinky.”

“Ah, gotcha, bloody heats…anyway, see ya tomorrow for dinner then!” he hung up and I put the phone on the counter.

“Hey…you alright love?” I said, walking forward and rubbing his neck. He nodded and leaned up to wrap his arms around my neck. I smiled and kissed him, letting my hands run over his smooth butt and cupping them to pull him even closer against my nude body.

“I’m fine, great in fact.” He blushed.

“Need my knot still love?” I asked curiously, my cock already fattening at the prospect. I knotted him half a dozen times yesterday, you’d think I would be exhausted or on empty but I wasn’t. I hadn’t had sex in a _while_ before Zayn. Never knotted before, frankly the most I’d done is get a blowjob back in high school and a couple handjobs.

“Y-yeah.” He mumbled.

“Still in heat? Or do you just want it.” I chuckled. His blush intensified.

“I just want it.” I grinned and gave him a firm but playful smack to the butt.

“Good answer love.” He was suddenly looking away, a worried look on his face.

“What’s wrong love?”

“I’m…was I good for you Alpha sir?”

“You were perfect my little Omega.” I said, nuzzling him and placing kisses all over his face.

“You were my first knot you know.” I said seriously. He looked surprised.

“R-really?” I nodded and kissed him.

“And it was everything I ever wanted it to be, you felt amazing love…” I started pinching at one of his nipples, his cock already hard and pressing itself against my own cock, which was quickly growing hard.

“And you were my first too.” He whimpered as I undid the buttons on my shirt so I had easier access to his chest.

“As much as I love you wearing my shirts…” I chuckled as I pulled it off of him.

“…I think I prefer you and I naked together.” I said, pulling him close to me.

“L-Liam, food.” He said as I slowly jerked him off and licked at his mark.

“Oh.” I said, turning around and quickly turning off the stove.

“Thanks love, probably would have let the whole place burn down…” He laughed at that and walked forward, letting his hands travel over my nude body. I sniffed once and smiled.

“Wet for me love?” He blushed and turned, presenting his butt to me and he was dribbling slick down his thighs.

“Want me to take you here, or would you prefer the bedroom?”

“W-wherever you want me sir.” He whimpered. I smiled, feeling proud of how good of an omega he was being.

“How about the couch?” I said, pressing my hardened member against his ass, loving how he bucked back involuntarily.

“Already so eager for it.” I chuckled, biting his earlobe and tugging gently.

“Ok, yes, please.” He whimpered. I picked him up, and not 3 minutes later I was lubed with his spit and he was riding me like there was no tomorrow.

“Fuck Zayn!” I groaned as he moved his ass up and down so fast and hard and christ he was tight.

“L-Liam! G-gonna cum!” He gasped.

“Same…love…fuck!” I hissed, the feels building more and more ferocious inside, my knot swelling up quickly. I bucked up to meet his hips and with a quick push, I got my knot inside him.

“Oh!” He gasped, his body clamping down around me as my knot got bigger and bigger.

“Cum now love.” I groaned. He jerked himself for just a few seconds before splattering my stomach, his body tightened around me and the cum started to pour out of me.

“Fuckkkk.” I moaned. He stopped and started to fall backwards but I caught him easily and held him in a sitting position.

“You ok love?” I chuckled weakly, my cock still sending little rivulets of pleasure through me as I continued to fill him up.

“I’m ok, just…” he was staring at me but suddenly his eyes closed and he shivered and I smirked as I ran a thumb over his cheek.

“It’s alright love, I understand.”

“I’m sorry.” He suddenly mumbled, looking away.

“For?” I asked, grabbing his chin and gently turning him to look at me.

“We have to wait for your knot to end cause of me and the foods going to get cold.” He said. I just laughed at that and kissed his cheek.

“Love you know I don’t mind, you’re more important than food.” He blushed crimson at my words.

“W-was I good for you sir?”

“You were perfect for me love.” I responded, pulling him into a long kiss. I nuzzled him with my nose and he just giggled. We sat there chatting for the 30 minutes it took for my knot to swell back down. He told me about his interests (he loved comic books and he loved to draw) and what his life was like before the shelter. His mother died when he was young, he didn’t know his father so he grew up mostly with his grandmother on his moms side.

At 17 his grandmother died so he traveled for a bit, staying with a pen pal he met through school before that turned…sour. His friend, Andy, was an omega like him, an omega who was already claimed and living with an alpha. The alpha tried to…force himself on Zayn. Zayn didn’t allow it, but the next day the bastard lied to Andy and told him Zayn tried to get the alpha to have sex with him. The pen pal believed his alpha without question and Zayn was asked to leave. He traveled a bit more before his money dried up and he found himself out of options, he didn’t eat for a couple days before he discovered the Omega Adoption Center. He was there for a month until…well, the rest (as they say) is history.

“I’m sorry about your friend love.” I mumbled, rubbing his cheek. He nodded once.

“It’s ok, I’ll miss Andy but it’s for the best I guess…if it wasn’t for that I would have never met you.” He said. I smiled and slowly pulled my softening cock out of him, he shivered a little before falling back down on my lap.

“So love, what would you like to do today?” He shrugged and I smiled weakly.

“Well if you don’t mind then, I have a suggestion.”

“Oh?” he asked, already looking eager…god I loved him.

“I couldn’t help but notice love you only have a backpack and one suitcase. I take it…you don’t have a lot?” He looked almost embarrassed as he answered.

“I…I have my sketchbook and some clothes…and Rover and my blanket.”

“Rover?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. He blushed and looked away.

“It’s…here I’ll show you.” He stood and walked over to his suitcase. He unzipped it and after a minute of rustling around, he turned back around…a small red beanie baby dog and what looked like a toddlers blanket were in his hands.

“Oh, you still have your stuffed animal.” I chuckled. His cheeks turned a fiery red and I noticed he reflexively held the items closer to his chest, almost protectively.

“T-they’ve been with me since I was small…” His eyes got a little glassy; I couldn’t help feeling a bit surprised.

“T-they’re the last thing I’ve got of my mom, she knitted the blanket herself…” I stood and walked right up to him and smiled.

“Don’t be so embarrassed love; I think its sweet…” I cupped his cheek and kissed him softly on the lips. He seemed to relax a bit at my words and leaned into my gentle touches over his nude body.

“But anyway love,  like I was saying…” and so, after a little encouragement, the two of us got dressed and left to go clothes shopping…it was time for my little omega to get himself a wardrobe.

**Zayn**

Clothes shopping was…weird for me. I had been clothes shopping before with my grandmother…but she wasn’t _nearly_ as rich as Liam was. I suppose it was silly of me to be honest, Liam had said that curly haired guy was his business partner, he took me back to his VERY nice apartment in a limo for fuck’s sake...and yet somehow, it never really occurred to me that…yes, Liam is loaded with cash. It hit me that he was loaded when we stopped in some fancy clothes shop. After picking out some jeans, a few T shirts, a new pair of very nice shoes, and a few other things (sweaters, belts, underwear) the bill was almost 5000 dollars…and he paid it like it was nothing, like the price didn’t even seem to bother him in the slightest. I felt distressed if I’m perfectly honest. 7 bags of clothes and he didn’t seem to even care.

“You shouldn’t have done that!” I said in the back of the limo. He stared at me, he seemed surprised.

“What? What did I do love…”

“Y-you spent all that money on me…” I rubbed my hands together nervously. He just smiled though and gestured for me to come sit next to him. I crawled over and immediately bore my mark for him.

“It’s good of you to show me your neck my sweet little omega…” he chuckled, running his lips over my mark and kissing it sweetly, making me whimper. He pulled me onto his lap suddenly and hugged me close to his chest.

“Z look…I’m not gonna dick around, I’m very rich if that isn’t obvious.”

“I…I sort of figured.” I mumbled. He laughed a little and kissed my temple.

“My point being…what I just spent in there was like pocket change to me. I’m not saying I’ll buy you every damn thing we come across but don’t worry so much about it, if something is too much or it’s something I just can’t do, you’ll know love.”

“I…ok.” I mumbled. He turned my head to the side so he could rub his lips against mine, our foreheads pressed tightly together.

“And if it isn’t obvious, I’m a bit crazy over you so…something you’ve always wanted? Just ask love.” At his words, I curled into his chest and closed my eyes.

“W-well…I’ve kind of um…I’ve always wanted like, a music player like an IPOD or something…” He just chuckled, his chest vibrated and it felt nice.

“Done. I wanted to get you a cell phone anyway so we can get both at the same time.” I blushed and stared up at him as he pressed a button and lowered the small window separating us from the driver, and then told him to head to some electronics store. I had asked for something and…no hesitation, he just...I’ve never had someone do that for me before, like _ever._

It was kind of a whirlwind really, yesterday I was dealing with that asshole from the Omega Center and now…now I’ve got this guy, this improbably attractive, caring, sweet guy. Doting over me and buying me whatever I want practically, and looking at me like…like…and that’s the thing innit? I look at him and I…I just _get_ it. It’s not weird to me like it should be because I look at him and I just feel happy! I want to please him, I want him to be as happy as he makes me…and I just _know_ he feels the same way about me.

“You look tired love.” He smiled at me as he said this. That’s all he was doing, he was just smiling at me and yet…I got butterflies in my stomach, this tugging feeling in my chest telling me to go over to him and sit on his lap and curl up against him. But we were in a restaurant, having dinner and trying food I’ve always wanted to try because I asked him if we could and he just said yes again with no hesitation.

“We’ve been out all day.” I blushed. He smiled.

“True, let’s head home after this yeah?” I nodded and smiled shyly.

“Maybe when we get back I could…well…” I blushed, I had thought about what I wanted to do for him for the last few hours but I was honestly a little nervous because I’d never done it before.

“What? Don’t be embarrassed love you can tell me.”

“I wanted to…um…suck on it?” He just smirked, he reached across the table and squeezed my hand.

“Whatever you want babe, I won’t complain…”

“Didn’t think you would.” I said, smiling down at the hand squeezing my own.

**Liam**

“Home sweet home.” I said, dropping the bags down in front of my bed. He walked in behind me with a bag and dropped it on the floor; he was currently fiddling with his new phone.

“I’ve got a computer you can connect all your stuff to, I have a decent collection of music so you can look through all of it, decide what you want…” I smirked quietly to myself and reached into my back pocket.

“But if my music isn’t quite to your taste…” He turned and raised an eyebrow.

“Huh?” I smiled as I pulled a couple ITunes gift cards out of my back pocket and handed them to him.

“To get you started, just in case your music taste doesn’t line up with…” He suddenly jumped up and kissed me, I barely had time to wrap an arm under his butt so he wouldn’t fall.

“You’re welcome.” I laughed softly. He kissed me again and again, hugging me so tightly and christ he felt amazing to hold.

“You’ve done so much for me, thank you Leeyum.” He mumbled. I smiled and gently nipped at his mark.

“Course I have, I told you I’m mad about you didn’t I?” He rubbed his face against my neck, his omega must be in absolute bliss for him to be marking me with his scent like this. Just having my omega so happy was making my alpha elated, powerful feeling…and admittedly a bit horny.

“What would you like to do for the rest of the night my love?” I asked as he finally stopped nuzzling me and seemed content to just let me hold him.

“I dunno, could we…watch a movie maybe? And maybe…” I poked the side of his stomach, edging him on to finish and making him giggle.

“…drink wine?” I laughed at that.

“Why wine?” He pulled back a little so he could look at me.

“I…dunno, I saw it in a movie.” I smirked.

“Well I mean…I think I have some wine, it’s pretty strong as far as wine goes though…” He shrugged.

“Should be fine.” I smiled.

“Alright then pick out a movie; I’ll get the wine and stuff.” He dropped down and immediately started to strip. I just stared and already felt my cock getting fatter in my pants as I stared at his nude form.

“Not complaining but why…”

“Go outside and get the wine and stuff, and lose your shirt and pants.” He giggled. I smirked and stripped off my black T shirt. He just blushed and I grinned as I saw his cock start to harden. I undid my belt and let my pants drop, leaving me in tight black boxer briefs. He blushed at the sight of my admirable bulge. I gestured for him to come to me, he did so without hesitation. I pressed my face into his neck and bit him gently on his mark. He shook and moaned under me. I felt his hard on against my thigh, I rubbed my mostly hardened cock against him and bit just a little harder before letting go and placing a slow kiss to his cheek before walking out. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and two bottles of wine. I went and sat down in the living room and put the stuff on the small coffee table. I reached over and grabbed the very large blanket (might as well be a comforter) and then waited.

“Hey Liam?” I could hear him but couldn’t see him, he was just out of my line of view in our room.

“Yeah?”

“R-remember in that first shop, when you gave me 100 bucks and told me to go buy something just for me?”

“Yeah?” I repeated. I remembered that, he went off on his own for a little bit then came back with a small bag, I asked what he got but he said it was a surprise so I didn’t push it.

“W-well I hope you like what I got, I got a few pair…” He walked out and….oh. He came out wearing a very, very nice looking jock strap. The straps were completely black with some logo embroidered on them, and the pouch was a dark red color. He turned around, it pushed his scrumptious ass together just right and…fuck. I started getting hard almost immediately; I started rubbing myself because holy fuck I was suddenly so turned on.

“O-oh…” he was blushing, watching me rubbing my crotch.

“D-do you like it then? I got two more, both the same but ones purple and ones light green…”

“Come here.” I said, my voice deep, the alpha in me insanely horny suddenly. He whimpered at my voice and he quickly walked over because he was a good boy and didn’t want to keep me waiting. He was standing in front of me, I immediately grabbed the pouch gently and rubbing at the head through the silky material. He moaned and quickly started to harden in my hand. I reached around and started to squeeze and knead one of his cheeks. I could already smell his slick, his cock was hard and already a little smear of pre stained his new jock.

“Enough for now, let’s watch that movie eh?” I chuckled weakly, letting him go and loving how flustered he looked.

“O-ok.” He said. He sat in my lap because I’m pretty sure he’s trying to kill me. I pulled the cover over us and he curled into my chest just right. He grabbed the controller and scrolled through Netflix while I busied myself with letting my hands roam all over his smooth, naked body. He grinded his ass against my cock, I was already painfully hard but now I felt like I was going to explode if I didn’t get release soon.

“I need to come love, can’t wait anymore.” I groaned against his ear. He whimpered in distress and quickly reached around and grabbed my girth through the material.

“I’m sorry sir, let me take care of it.” I just nodded in approval and he got to work. He moved so he was on his knees in front of me. He pulled my underwear down and my cock sprang out against my stomach.  He wrapped a hand around it and I moaned, his hand felt wonderful on my cock. He sat forward and suddenly took part of it in his mouth, getting down about half way before stopping.

“Fuck!” I groaned, his mouth was wet, slick, and so damn hot. He started bobbing his head at a break neck speed and already I felt my body tightening up as the pleasure slowly built up. I had to admit, he said he’d never given a blow before but the way he worked his mouth…it was very impressive.

“Christ Zayn, gonna cum soon.” I groaned, feeling my balls tighten as he got lower and lower.

“Be ready love, I cum a lot…” I moaned. He just moaned in response. I couldn’t hold it in anymore, cum jetted from my cock and he moaned loudly as he slowly continued to bob his head. I rubbed his head until he finally pulled off. His mouth was closed and his cheeks were a little puffed out, like he was holding in a breath or something.

“Um…you know generally you’re supposed to either swallow or spit out.” I said, trying my best not to laugh. He blushed a little and swallowed, making me grin.

“I w-wasn’t really sure what to do with It.” he confirmed. I just shrugged and pulled him close so I could kiss his stomach.

“It’s fine love…I believe I owe you one now.”

And so the night continued in that fashion. We drank wine, watched Avengers, and didn’t pay attention to the movie all that well because…well, we kept getting each other horny and were way to distracted to really pay much attention. I knotted him three separate times that night. The first time was pretty soon after the opening credits of the movie, apparently Chris Evan’s is a turn on for him (I honestly can’t blame him for that one). I took him on the couch. The second time was after the three way fight between Thor, Iron Man, and Cap...that one was my fault, I kept playing with his jock strap and turned him on, we had to pause it while I picked him up and fucked him into the wall. The last time was after the movie. We were both a bit tipsy from the wine (him more than me) and apparently, being a little drunk makes him very horny. I didn’t really complain when he asked me to lay on the bed and he rode me until I knotted him again.

“I love you so much, I hope you know that.” I mumbled into his cheek. I was holding him against me under the covers while we waited for my knot to finish. He looked exhausted but so bloody happy.

“I love you too Liam.” He mumbled as he let out a big yawn.

“Sleep, you and I have a dinner date tomorrow.” I said, smiling.

“With your friend Harry?”

“Yes, and his mate Louis.”

“Oh, I’ve heard one of the other Omega’s at the center mention him. He’s really nice but really loud?”

“That…pretty much is the gist of him yeah.” I chuckled.

“He’s kind of a lunatic, if it wasn’t for Harry he’d be a menace to the city…luckily Harry is the only one he seems to listen too.”

“O-Oh…will I like him?”

“You’ll love him and you won’t understand why you do, but you will.” I said, slowly pulling my emptied knot out of him. He yawned again and nodded.

“If they’re your friends then I’ll probably like them too.” He said, closing his eyes. I kissed his temple and smiled into his soft raven hair.

“Sleep with angels my love.”

“I’d rather keep sleeping next to you.” He mumbled as he fell asleep.

I just kept smiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so...I'll be honest, I've no earthly clue where I'm really going with this fic. I don't have any sort of overarching plot right now, I'm kinda just writing smutty drabbles and posting them lol. I do plan on writing the dinner date with Harry and Lou though! That should be fun, I can't wait to write Lou getting Zayn into all kinds of...shenanigans?  
> Anyway, expect another chapter and sorry this one was a bit short.  
> ...  
> But seriously though this is all just straight up porn with a little bit of story thrown in for good measure, don't expect like...I don't know what you shouldn't expect, but just don't expect it!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that's all for now! Hope you enjoyed! And i'm gonna leave the chapter thing a ? because if I ever get bored I might write another drabble just chronicling their lives or something. Anyway, thanks again for taking the time to read!  
> 


End file.
